1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molding part obtained by insert-molding a plurality of parts such as a lead frame with a sealing resin and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
For a resin molding part obtained by insert-molding a plurality of lead frames with a sealing resin, in order to suppress deformation or displacement of the lead frame due to pressure applied by the resin during molding, a manufacturing method including fabricating a primary molding product by insert-molding a lead frame under low resin pressure and then fabricating a resin molding part through secondary molding by enclosing this primary molding product with a sealing resin has conventionally been employed (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-326359).
In addition, a manufacturing method including fabricating a primary molding product by fixing the primary molding product with a holding pin and insert-molding the primary molding product with a sealing resin and fabricating a resin molding part through secondary molding of the primary molding product together with a hole formed by removing the holding pin has also been employed (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-251655).